


To Connect

by SlimeQueen



Series: One by One [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (because what would this series be without it), First Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Past Mark/Yukhei, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: If Mark could freeze time like this forever, to keep this one perfect, lazy, golden afternoon for eternity, he would.





	To Connect

**Author's Note:**

> after a lot of consideration I've decided to end this series with /one/ more oneshot after this! thank you so much for all the support throughout series and enjoy <3  
> Please don't repost my fics anywhere without my permission!

Mark wouldn’t exactly call his first time great.

Then again, he’s pretty sure no one’s first time can really be classified as anything above grossly average.

His own first time had been fumbled and awkward, and, to his mild horror, with Wong Yukhei. The same Wong Yukhei who’d tried hitting on Donghyuck exactly one time before Donghyuck had patted his hair and said with a grim smile, “Don’t even try it, pretty boy.”

It had started when Mark had hit his growth spurt and had joined the basketball team. Yukhei had been the only one his age, and despite being a foot taller than Mark and probably twice as handsome, he’d come to Mark at some post game party with a wide grin on his face and an offer for something casual that would benefit both of them.

Somehow, making out at post-game parties turns into sloppy handjobs in the backseat of Mark’s car, followed by the occasional blowjob in the locker room shower after practice, and naturally, from there, somehow Mark ends up balls deep inside Yukhei one afternoon.

Objectively, Yukhei could be a great lay, but Mark’s heart really isn’t in it, Yukhei’s great, but Mark knows he’s not in love with him. Yukhei doesn’t like him like that either, and they’re both content with it. But of course, when Mark had fooled around with him, he’d never thought the strange burning crush he’d harbored on Donghyuck would turn into something more.

Donghyuck’s always been just one step ahead of him, just a little funnier, just a little more popular, and yet, somehow, it’s Mark who ends up kissing Yukhei in Renjun’s bathroom, high off his ass, muscles still loose from a game against their rival school. But Mark’s never been in love. Not like he is with Donghyuck.

They fuck around a couple times after that, but it never goes anywhere. Eventually, Yukhei breaks it off to start dating some guy in college that Mark’s seen around basketball games and parties sometimes- Jungwoo, who doesn’t smoke but rolls joints for everyone.

Then Mark starts dating Donghyuck, and everything’s different. It doesn’t start physically, like it had with Yukhei. Donghyuck is his oldest friend, and Mark’s been in love with him for so long that the first time he confesses to him, Mark has to splutter, “ _what?_ ” because he can’t process the words being said to him.

The idea of their first time doing anything sexual is one that has been discussed between them multiple times, and they’d tread into more intimate territory multiple times, but they’ve never had the chance to take it just a step further and go all the way.

But with high school quickly falling behind them and the future looming ahead, the question of their first time comes ever closer.

Lazy days are spent in the summer sun more often than anywhere else, and those turn into sleepovers that leave their lips bruised and hair ruffled, bruises painting throats and stomachs.

It’s not that they don’t both _want_ to. It’s just, with the last week of school about to happen and school ending, their families and other friends get much pushier about spending time with them, and if Mark has to listen to Jaemin sing offkey to Shawn Mendes in the car on the way to get bubble tea one more time, he’s going to stop the car in the middle of the road and pray to get hit.

There’s also the fact that every time they find the time to be together and try to get naked, something in the universe decides to inevitably just go wrong and distract them. Mark’s half convinced it’s the universe’s revenge for all the times he and Donghyuck had done anything remotely disgusting and couple-like in front of their friends just to annoy them.

The first time they try to do it, Johnny walks in talking about some new videogame he’d just bought for their PS4 before looking up to see Mark very much shirtless and perched on Donghyuck’s hips. He’d blinked, snapped his mouth shut, and had immediately walked out of the room without saying anything.

The mood is instantly ruined, though, and Mark and Donghyuck end up bursting into giggles and following after him to apologize, and their plans for the night are forgotten when they crash on the couch to try out the new game.

The second time is, if possible, even worse. This time they try Donghyuck’s house, because Donghyuck’s brothers have been on the end of enough scoldings that they know better than to barge into Donghyuck’s room thoughtlessly by now.

The issue is that Jisung lives next door to Donghyuck. And the window is open to let in the summer breeze.

Mark pulls Donghyuck’s shirt over his head, their mouths meeting the instant it’s off, moving back towards the bed, Donghyuck’s hands all over Mark’s back, his ass, his shoulders, palms against warm skin.

Their kisses grow more and more heated, all sloppy mouths and soft moans, and just as Mark reaches for the button of Donghyuck’s jeans, a voice comes through the window, “If you guys don’t stop _right now,_ I’m telling Jaemin hyung that you scarred me for life!”

Mark looks up, disheveled hair and dark eyes, and across the way, his window also open, is Jisung, his arms crossed against his chest, face painfully red.

Jisung looks kind of like he’s about to burst into flames, so they separate and spend the rest of the night watching movies and shouting reminders at Jisung’s window for him to study and get off his phone.

Finally, the Saturday before the last week of school, Johnny is staying at Ten’s house and Mark’s parents have gone down to his aunt’s for the weekend.

Mark nearly can’t believe it when his mother tells him over dinner a couple nights before, so much so that he chokes over the sip of water he’s taking, and Johnny has to thump him on the back so he can breathe again.

“Please try to be responsible,” his mother says warily, exchanging an exasperated look with Johnny’s dad.

“I’m always responsible,” Mark had rasped, his face still pink from coughing.

Johnny had muttered something suspiciously like _use protection_ from behind his fork, and Mark had gone into another coughing fit.

-

They’ve been anticipating this for so long that once Donghyuck’s actually sitting on his bed, legs crossed under him, hands folded in his lap, it’s almost… awkward.

Mark keeps picking up clothes and things scattered around on his floor out of nervous habit. His room hasn’t been so clean in ages.

And Donghyuck… Donghyuck’s just watching with wide, soft brown eyes, and they can’t even _look_ at each other, really.

Donghyuck finally breaks the silence when Mark moves from his floor to aimlessly organizing his desk. “Stop being so,” he gestures abstractly into the air, “you know.”

“Me?” Mark asks, “ _You’re_ the one who’s been staring at me all weird since you got here.”

“Because you’re being _crazy_ ,” Donghyuck says, “You’d think you’re the one who’s never done this before.”

Mark’s cheeks grow hot. “Shut up,” he mumbles, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Donghyuck sits up a little straighter. He gets that look in his eyes. The one that makes Mark’s head instinctively start to hurt.

“Make me,” he says.

The next second, Mark is crossing the room to slide onto the bed, fingers tangling in Donghyuck’s hair and locking their mouths together.

Donghyuck makes a brief soft noise of surprise, but then kisses him back, hands finding their way to the front of Mark’s shirt.

Mark remembers when just this was enough to have them blushing and embarrassed, back when they’d barely started dating. They’ve come so far from those nerve-wracking kissing lessons to now, and when Donghyuck grabs the hem of his shirt, pulls away, breathless, to pull it over Mark’s head, it’s not with embarrassment, but with the sense of confidence that embodies everything else he does.

It’s a struggle to get their clothes off, so they wind up separating, Mark pulling his own shirt the rest of the way off. He’d much too conscious of the way Donghyuck stares at the dips and swells of his abdominal muscles, following the sharp bone of his hip down into the waistband of his jeans.

He’s used to being undressed in front of others, both sexually and in the locker room, but under Donghyuck’s heavy lidded eyes, he feels oddly shy. “Stop staring,” he mumbles, letting his shirt drop to the floor.

“I’m not,” Donghyuck says immediately, cheeks flaring dark in embarrassment.

Donghyuck lifts his shirt off, takes his time sliding his arms out of the sleeves. His chest is narrow, limbs long and slender, and Mark wants to drink in the sight of his golden skin forever. He forces himself to swallow, and his throat clicks dryly. He gets up, undoing the button of his jeans to pull them down and off. Then he looks up, shyness only visible through the flush of his cheeks. When Mark looks at his eyes, though, there’s only determination.

“Come here,” Mark says gently, holding a hand out for him to take. Donghyuck’s palm slides warm against his, and he lets Mark pull him forward onto the bed again. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” he admits quietly, his fingers fiddling with Mark’s, with the ring that’s slightly too loose that rests on his middle finger, twisting it round and round. “But I trust you.”

 “I trust you too,” Mark whispers, and Donghyuck brings his hand up to his mouth, presses a kiss to the ridge of his knuckles. The cool metal of the ring against the warmth of Donghyuck’s lips makes something warm flood into Mark’s stomach, insistently pressing against his ribcage in a feeling that can only be described as _desire_.

Mark winds up half in Donghyuck’s lap, his fingers tangled through his fluffy hair, Donghyuck’s palms against the small of his back, warm against his bare skin.

Of course, logistically, their first time isn’t exactly great either. There’s a lot of awkward giggles and flushed faces, clammy hands that Donghyuck pushes away with a laugh, noises that get muffled out of embarrassment. But unlike Mark’s first time, or any of his times doing this, they’re on the same page, used to each other in a way he’s never been with anyone else.

With Donghyuck, who has memorized every facet of him, it’s as easy as breathing to adjust, to ask and figure out what’s good and what’s not.

It’s still _Donghyuck_ , though, so when Mark thumbs over the head of his dick and asks, “Can I jerk you off?” he goes red and snaps, “Just _do_ it, dummy, don’t keep asking,” and Mark has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Afterwards, when they’re flushed and naked and just _basking_ in the thought of what they’d just done, when they both can’t stop grinning because _finally_ , no Jisung or Johnny hyung to interrupt this time, Donghyuck crawls on top of Mark’s hips, pinning his wrists over his head, and says through a smile, “Now let’s try it the other way.”

Mark’s heart stops, then restarts with the thump. He nods, arching up and tilting his head back so Donghyuck can duck down and press a kiss to his throat, trailing a wet trail down his collarbone until he gets to where Mark’s heart is pounding so hard it feels like it’s trying to burst free from his ribcage.

The late afternoon sun streams through the window, hitting Donghyuck’s skin and turning him a soft bronze when he lifts his head to kiss Mark again. Mark reaches up and cups his face in his hand, thumb sweeping over a warm cheek. The skin there feels like silk, it’s so soft. Donghyuck’s face flushes just a little darker, his eyes fluttering shut, letting the hand curled around his jaw guide him down into a soft lingering kiss that leaves both their mouths slick and soft.

Through his lashes, Donghyuck’s eyes have opened just a little. His pupils are wide and dark, consuming his iris. He says, “Love you,” and his voice is soft, sweet as honey.

If Mark could freeze time like this forever, to keep this one perfect, lazy, golden afternoon for eternity, he would. He wants this forever- Donghyuck’s warm weight on him, the soft noise of the fan blowing in the corner of the room, the sun beginning to set outside, the rest of the night stretching before them.

His throat is dry as he whispers, “I love you too.”

Donghyuck smiles, an eye-crinkling, warm smile, and even if they can’t have this this moment forever, Mark will settle for keeping just that expression for as long as he can.

 


End file.
